kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Reese
|affiliation = N/A |firstepisode = Fight for The Future Pt.1 |lastepisode = Waking Up Dead |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Ross Lynch |complex2 = |-|Retro Driver = Kamen Rider Speedstreak |-|Power Rider = Power Rider Yellow }} (DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE PLEASE, THANK YOU!) 'History' to be added 'Forms' *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. Speedstreak Gamer Level 1 is Speedstreak's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Racing Speedstreak Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver. This form is used to battle a Mon-Star-infected and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form armed with Front Armed Unit in right hand and Rear Armed Unit in left hand. Speedstreak can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. Appearances: Retro Episodes TBA - Level 2= Speedstreak Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h Speedstreak Gamer Level 2 is Kamen Rider Speedstreak's primary form, activated by inserting the Racing Speedstreak Gamer Charger and pulling the lever on the Retro Driver. Unlike the other Riders, Speedstreak's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Speedstreak needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the Racing Speedstreak Final Rider Burning Ruber: *Speedstreak Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" ( ): Speedstreak shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. *Speedstreak Gamer Level 2 ( ): Speedstreak charges at the enemy and attacks. Ex-Aid riding Lazer.jpeg|Retro riding Speedstreak Genm riding Lazer.jpeg|Nexus riding Speedstreak Appearances: Retro Episode TBA - Level 3= Samurai Speedstreak Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 151.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.2 t. *'Kicking power': 16.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Samurai Speedstreak Gamer Level 3 is Kamen Rider Speedstreak's upgraded form. This form accessed by inserting Swordsman Samurai Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver along with the Racing Speedstreak Gamer Charger and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, Samurai Gamer-Bot combines with Speedstreak, becoming his rider form. Speedstreak's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gamer Striker. Since this Gamer Charger gives Speedstreak a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Slot Holder finisher: **'Swordsman Samurai Final Rider Slash': *Gamer Striker finisher: **'Swordsman Samurai Final Rider Shot' ***' :' Speedstreak shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***' :' Speedstreak delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Appearances: Retro Episodes }} - Level 5= *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 155.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. Hunter Speedstreak Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Armor) is Speedstreak's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Dragon Hunter V Gamer Charger along with the Racing Speedstreak Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four Gamer Riders (Retro, Nobel, Shooter and Speedstreak) use the Virtual gamer charger created from the original Dragon Hunter V Gamer Charger. In this form, Speedstreak is equipped with both Shoulder Dragon Armor, both Leg Dragon Armor, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun as arms subtitutes. In this form, Speedstreak's stats are the same with the other Gamer Riders (due of the game Co-op nature), As a result, they equally matched with each other. This is also a form that grants Speedstreak a rider-like appearance. This form's finisher is the Dragon Hunter V Final Rider Fury: Speedstreak, along with the other Gamer Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Speedstreak's case, he sends continuous blue and yellow energy streams from his Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Retro Episodes TBA }} }} }} - Power Rider= Power Rider Yellow Power Rider Yellow is the and of the hybrid . }} Equipment Devices *Retro Driver - Transformation device *Gamer Chargers - Transformation trinkets *Gamer Striker - Weapon Behind The Scenes Portrayal Danny Reese/Kamen Rider Speedstreak is Portrayed by Notes Kamen Rider is The Japanese Counter-part of Danny Reese. Power Riders is The Second Japanese Counter-part of Danny Reese. See Also - Japanese Counterpart